


Bandages

by Vanfu



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Two times people cared for John and one time John cared for someone else.





	

**Family trip**

The fresh cuts on John's hand strung. The pain a reminder that he was still alive. He couldn't be happier though, he might just have found the one.

His next ride he hailed was a family of four. The wife fussed over his hand. She ran cold water from a bottle over the cuts and pulled out the first-aid kit all before John could enter the car. She put the bandages on too tightly but John didn't seem to mind.

 

**Treat your prisoners well**

That girl was smart, too bad she had to die. She had messed things up but she did save Jim's life at least once.

John looked at the new bandages the cops had given him. Blood as already soaking through the gauze. His cuts kept reopening.

That's what gave him away. As soon as that girl felt the bandages on the hand holding her, she know it couldn't be Jim.

 

**In this together**

"Ouch!" Jim winced as John took a tiny piece of glass from a cut on his forehead with a pair of tweezers.

The kid chickened out again. He couldn't bring himself to kill another human being in the end. John will come to accept that in due time.

"Why'd you have to break through the windshield in the first," Jim frowned. He hoped it won't scar.

"Where else as I supposed to go?" John cleaned the small wound with his handkerchief. He was surprised the kid held onto it.

"I don't know, jail maybe."

"You made sure that didn't happen now didn't you, kid."

The two smiled at each other. They were in a crazy mess but it was one they made together this time.


End file.
